


First Aid

by Aithilin



Series: First Meetings [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Found Family, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Libertus never wanted to accept any help from the Lucian Prince.





	First Aid

“You need to learn some time,” was the common term used around the prince in these situations. Used when he trained with the Glaives, when he walked with his father on inspections, when he was taken in by Nyx’s little family for the refreshers on field protocol and first aid. It was almost a common sight to see the prince and his Crownsguard friends at the training field with the Glaives— enough that only the new recruits were intimidated by them now. 

At least until they saw Crowe ruffling Noct’s hair or pushing him around like a big sister. Then they knew just to keep their distance, because no one messed with whatever Crowe had decided was hers. And she had clearly decided that the prince was under her protection in the training yards.

If Nyx Ulric was content to sit back and ignore the way the prince tried to fend off Crowe, then every other Glaive in the yard was happy to turn a blind eye to it. 

“You need to learn some time,” Nyx said as he handed off the first aid kit to Noct. “Just play nice.”

“Tell that to him.”

“Libs got himself into this mess, he can be civil for five minutes while you patch him up. Crowe and I will be right here with the new guys.”

“Right.”

It had been one of the rare occasions that the prince had come for training without the constant companionship of Ignis or Gladiolus. One of the rare days that the Glaives were staying close to home while the recruits were put through the first paces of learning just what Lucian magic could do. 

And Libertus had managed to burn his hand, as if the new kids weren’t scared enough with the prince in the same area, watching their successes and failures. 

“I’m fine,” Libertus grumbled when he saw Noct with the kit in his hands. “It’s nothing.”

“All the same,” Noct indicated a bench in the shade; “Let me at least see it.”

“That an order, your highness?”

Noct could practically feel the resentment at the idea radiating from Libertus. He dug out the burn ointments and antibacterial cream from the kit and raised an eyebrow, staring up at the larger man, unimpressed by the stubborn streak. “If you really want it to be an order, I can do that.”

He could see the way Libertus was debating his position on the matter. He was within his right to refuse the treatment— to do what he can and deal with it later— or to just get the whole thing over with— which would save him the pain of working in the new recruits while injured, and keep Drautos off his back just that much longer. He took a seat on the stone steps that led down to the training yards, in full view of curious recruits and wary Glaives. 

Noct sat with him, looking just that much smaller in the bright light and next to him. But the prince ignored the looks he got, the noise of Nyx snapping at the recruits to pay attention, the sound of Luche’s lectures. Instead, Noct took Libertus’ hand and examined the burn. 

“It’s not that bad…”

“That’s what I said.”

“You did,” Libertus knew the drill— ointment, antibacterial, gauze wrap and he was as good as new without dipping into any of the curatives in the field kits. He didn’t expect Noct to set his hand over the burn, to feel the cooling pulse of Lucian magic weave it’s way over the worst of it. “Let me know if there’s any pain after this.” 

He didn’t expect the prince to dip into whatever reservoirs of magic he had to soothe away the worst of the pain from the burn. Not enough to fully heal it, but to start the process. 

He didn’t expect the kid to look up at him with any actual concern; “Any better?”

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

“Good,” Noct still used the antibacterial cream, still carefully wrapped his hand with the fresh gauze; “It won’t scar like that. But I’m not good enough to just fix everything.”

Libertus examined the work when Noct released his hand; “Good enough, your highness.”

He tried to ignore the smile that got him, and the smug look from Nyx as he inspected the work and sent him over to handle the group working with Crowe.


End file.
